


Rainy Day

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Charlie are back together and trying to figure out how that works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

“Raining,” Charlie remarked, standing half-naked at the window, curtains pulled back on one side.

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Neville emerged from the bathroom, a towel clutched at his waist. “The plants need it desperately.” 

Frowning, “But I need you desperately and we were going into town today. Together.”

“And we can’t do that if it’s raining?”

Charlie let the curtain fall closed, shrugged. “I guess we could. But there were some things I had in mind that definitely require being outside. And being outside is much more fun when it’s dry.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I rather like being wet.” 

Charlie grinned. “Neville Longbottom, I have missed you!” He slid his arm around Neville’s middle and pulled him close. “Wet, hmm? Do you want to join me in the shower?”

Neville let the towel drop, pooling at their feet. “Another? I literally just had one.” 

“Another,” Charlie agreed. “But this time I’ll be the one to wash your back.” His hands were warm and strong on Neville’s sides. “And your front. And your… um…”

Smirking, “Oh just stop while you’re ahead. Let’s just shower and I’ll let you suck me off under the water, all right?” He turned, grabbing Charlie’s hand and pulling him along.

Charlie grinned and followed.


End file.
